


Ch 15: In Transit

by Transposable_Element



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock!dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying to Paflagonia, or rather to Bosforo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ch 15: In Transit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> [Previous chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4290633)

Professor Scrubb managed to get their tickets and visas arranged in record time. "I have connections," he said, apologetically. "It's unethical to take advantage of them, but in this case it seems warranted, don't you agree?"

"I'm not about to complain," said Joan. "You've been great. I really appreciate everything you've done."

"No trouble at all. But I hope you'll understand that I'd prefer to be absent when you tell Sherlock that he'll have to go in a cat carrier."

Joan smothered a laugh. "Um, yeah. I understand."

"It was all I could do to convince the airline to allow him to travel in the passenger cabin."

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Right-oh! We'll be off in the morning, then." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming that over the last few days Joan has managed to figure out a way to maintain some mental privacy.
> 
> Here's the [next chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4303617)!


End file.
